Question: How many significant figures does $0.344677$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{344677}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{344677}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.